


Kitty Cat

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, soonyoung is a...... questionable friend, wonwoo is a lonely boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: “Well,” Soonyoung starts, almost hesitantly. His eyes flicker to the person behind him and Wonwoo thinks for a moment that Soonyoung’s actually taking this pretty seriously. “You know how I’ve been working at the hybrid shelter?”Wonwoo nods, wondering where this is going. Soonyoung gulps. “Well, this is Junhui. I’ve been working with him for a few months, and he’s super sweet. I kind of promised I would take him home, but my apartment building doesn’t allow hybrids and it wouldn’t be a very good home for him anyway. I was hoping that you could maybe let him stay here? He’s really nice, I promise, and I think you need the company anyway. Your house is freaking huge!”Goddamnit.





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting in my google docs for like a month so i figured i might as well post
> 
> owo // also pretty unedited, sorry for any noticeable mistakes

It starts, as all the strange things in Wonwoo’s life do, with Soonyoung showing up unannounced at his doorstep. 

Wonwoo can’t help but sigh when he sees him, reluctantly swinging open the door to regard the shorter man. Soonyoung laughs nervously, and it’s then that Wonwoo notices the hunched figure hiding behind him, hands nestled in the back of Soonyoung’s shirt as if it’ll provide protection from Wonwoo’s glaring. 

It’s then that Wonwoo notices the two fluffy ears poking out from his hair, notices the way his tail gently moves back and forth, notices the cute manner in which his sharp teeth bite at his lower lip. It’s then that Wonwoo notices Soonyoung smirking evilly, and comes back to his senses. 

“What do you want?” He asks sharply. 

Soonyoung sobers up instantly. “We’ve been friends for a while, right? Anytime you need anything, I’ll come over to help. I’ve always been here for you.” Wonwoo grimaces, all too used to this line of conversation by now. “Yeah, yeah. I owe you, whatever. Just get to the point.”

“Well,” Soonyoung starts, almost hesitantly. His eyes flicker to the person behind him and Wonwoo thinks for a moment that Soonyoung’s actually taking this pretty seriously. “You know how I’ve been working at the hybrid shelter?”

Wonwoo nods, wondering where this is going. Soonyoung gulps. “Well, this is Junhui. I’ve been working with him for a few months, and he’s super sweet. I kind of promised I would take him home, but my apartment building doesn’t allow hybrids and it wouldn’t be a very good home for him anyway. I was hoping that you could maybe let him stay here? He’s really nice, I promise, and I think you need the company anyway. Your house is freaking huge!”

“Junhui” very shyly waves at Wonwoo, looking tense. “I-I’m sorry,” he murmurs. 

Wonwoo bites his lip, unable to believe Soonyoung is really asking this from him. “No need to apologize. It’s not your fault. I blame this dumbass.”

“Heeeeey,” Soonyoung whines. “C’mon. It’s not like you really have to take care of him or anything. Pleeaaaasssseeeeeee?”

Wonwoo hesitates for a moment, looking at the way that Junhui stares at the ground, almost humiliated, his tail hanging down between his legs. “Okay,” he breathes, ignoring the way Soonyoung inflates, not even really sure why he’s agreeing. Maybe it’s because he’s always wanted a cat, and this is the closest he can get. He loves cats. 

Junhui looks up, a tiny smile appearing on his face, and Wonwoo thinks it might be worth it. 

“Awesome!” Soonyoung shrieks. “I have his suitcase in the car. Most of the stuff he needs is in there, but if you have any questions, hit me up. I’ll be visiting a lot.”

“Please, no…,” Wonwoo mutters. “I’m sure we’ll get along fine.”

 

-

 

Fine is a bit too optimistic.

Wonwoo’s stiff and awkward, immediately averting his gaze when Junhui returns it, the hybrid’s little ears twitching so cutely that Wonwoo wants to go over and scratch them despite how uncomfortable he feels. He’s already shown the hybrid his room, one of the many empty ones in Wonwoo’s excessively large house, and yet Junhui chooses to sit here in the same room as him. Wonwoo clears his throat shuffling. “Want something to eat?”

“I’m alright,” the hybrid replies softly, sweet voice carrying. “You don’t have to keep asking, you know? I do appreciate it, but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home.” Wonwoo flinches, realizing that he has in fact asked the same question quite a few times. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Don’t have much experience with guests.”

The hybrid tilts his head, big eyes staring at Wonwoo with curiosity. “Hoshi said you were a CEO. Don’t you talk to a lot of people?” Wonwoo purses his lips, awkwardly sipping his coffee. “I’m assuming Hoshi is your nickname for Soonyoung?” Junhui nods, flushing. “Well, I am a CEO. I talk to people at work when I have to, but I don’t particularly enjoy it. None of my employees like me very much, the only people who do are our business partners. Even they only like the front that I put on. Soonyoung’s basically my only friend.”

“Aren’t you lonely?” Junhui asks, to which Wonwoo replies with a shrug. “I guess. It’s nobody’s fault but my own, though. I don’t go out of my way to socialize.”

“I’ll gladly be your friend,” Junhui says with a little smile, corners of his mouth twitching. “You seem very kind already.”

“Well,” Wonwoo huffs. “I guess we’ll see if that impression stands.”

 

-

It takes about a week for Junhui to cement his place in both Wonwoo’s home and Wonwoo’s heart. 

The hybrid goes out of his way to be helpful to his new owner, packing him up little lunchboxes for work with the food cut into special shapes. They’re not the neatest, but they’re so incredibly cute that Wonwoo can’t help but smile each time he opens one of the boxes at work. It’s probably terrifying to his employees.

As if that weren’t enough, he includes little notes, usually with doodles of cats (Junhui includes an apology on one of the first ones, noting that he isn’t too familiar with drawing anything that’s not feline in form). Wonwoo, again, doesn’t mind, secretly collecting them and sticking them in a box in his bedroom when he returns home from work. 

Speaking of coming home, it’s quite nice to have someone to greet him when he walks in the door. Junhui always cleans up the house, running down the stairs to meet Wonwoo as soon as he opens the front door. His hair is usually a bit messy, ears perked up in excitement, tail wagging out of the hole in the back of whatever clothes he’s wearing. 

Wonwoo had made the mistake of letting him buy an animal onesie, which he insists on wearing pretty much the entirety of the time that it’s not in the laundry, dancing around the living room and making a racket or curling up complacently beside Wonwoo on the couch. As much as he adores the first mood, Wonwoo can’t help but slightly prefer the second, enjoying the quiet relaxation of settling down after work and running his hand through Junhui’s soft hair, petting him until he feels the anger from the day slip away.

They’ve established a routine of sorts, a comfortable dynamic that Wonwoo’s never really had with anyone, especially not in such a short amount of time. Junhui does the chores without complaining, eats Wonwoo’s dinner, and then curls up in his lap, permanently moving into Wonwoo’s bed after the ninth day.

When Soonyoung calls to ask him how it’s going, voice soft and a little worried, Wonwoo gushes for a half-hour before hanging up when Soonyoung tells him he muted the phone speaker a third of the way through. When Junhui walks in on him glaring at the receiver, he appears concerned, socked feet nearly slipping on the wood flooring.

“Did you and Hoshi fight?”

Wonwoo snorts, half-annoyed, half-amused. “No, don’t worry. He just continues to amaze me with new manners of subtly getting on my nerves.”

Junhui’s head tilts curiously. “Do I do that too?”

“No,” Wonwoo replies, smiling at him fondly. “I don’t think you’ve gotten on my nerves even once.”

Junhui seems quite delighted at that, pumping one fist in the air, a motion that actually does send him slipping over this time, throwing his balance off. He lands on his butt, whining, earning a loud gurgling laugh from Wonwoo (of course, only after he very thoroughly inspects Junhui for wounds).

 

 

Bonus:

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asks quietly into the receiver, glancing down the hallway to where the door of his room is slightly ajar. The other grunts, clearly doing something else at the same time. “Do hybrids like… go into heat?”

Soonyoung snorts very loudly, yelling something to someone on his side of the phone. “Not like they do in pop culture, sorry bud. If he’s being extra clingy, it might be his “heat” period, but all that means is that he’ll want to nest and his fertility is increased. Of course, that doesn’t really even matter as much since he’s a dude. Just be nice to him and give him some of your clothes.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo mutters, glancing back toward the door. “What if he like, asks me to have sex with him?”

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung replies crossly. “He just wants to have sex. He likes you. Stop overthinking things, dumbass. You left him alone right after he asked to have this conversation with me, right? Don’t fuck up your shot.”

Soonyoung hangs up before Wonwoo can say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> why are all "khiphop" playlists on youtube just kpop i feel betrayed
> 
> feedback appreciated <3 
> 
> thank u for reading


End file.
